How many times can Dolores Umbridge die?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Like the title says! How many times can Dolores Umbridge die? warning: This is a Dolores Umbridge bashing fic with multipule crossover's! The site didn't give me an option for multi crossover. Also this is a crack fic and no real death ok? ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any one of these anime/manga/books/tv shows/anything else that is a crossover in this fic so don't sue me!**

**Warning: This is a Dolores Umbridge bashing fic so if you do like her then don't read this fic! And this fic doesn't really have a timeline of sorts to follow.**

**Can I die yet?**

"Dolores Umbrige you are here by sentence to the dementor's kiss," the judge said as he banged his hammer down and gave the signal for a dementor to be brought in.

It was too late for Dolores Umbrige, the dementor's had come for here. The last thing that she saw was the lips of the dementor preparing to kiss her.

After a few minutes of keeping her eyes shut tight, Dolores realized that nothing had happened so she slowly opened her eyes only to find that she wasn't in the court room anymore but a different place that didn't seem like any where she knew.

*****Introducing the world of Lord Of The Rings*****

"W-where am I?" Dolores asked herself as she stood up and dusted down her pink outfit.

Looking around at the landscape she noticed that it was mostly trees and field's for miles around with a few farm's dotted about.

"Great I'm in a barbaric settlement area," Dolores sneered as she studied her surroundings.

Dolores explored the area until the sun reached its highest point.

"Great, just great, I'm stuck in this barbaric place with nothing but the clothes on her back "Is this what the dementor's kiss does as it's not as bad as people say it is, filthy creatures."

Spotting a berry bush nearby, Dolores went and picked some to eat. Just after she had picked a couple she heard voices that seemed to be coming closer and closer.

"Don't give up Mr. Frodo, we're almost there," came a voice that Dolores couldn't place if the person was a teenager or male adult.

"But Sam…" a second voice came into her hearing.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Dolores hid and waited for the two males (or what sounded like males) to show themselves.

As the two males came into Dolores sight she couldn't hid her disgust and yelled "You filthy half breads should be killed!"

Before she knew what had happened the little fat one had yelled at her that no one talks like that on Mr. Frodo and had hit her on the head, knocking her out.

*****Introducing the world of Ouran High School Host Club*****

"Owe, what the hell did that filthy half blood think he was doing?" Dolores muttered to herself.

Suddenly she found herself with a face full of a pink bunny rabbit toy.

"You've got an ouchie!" came a childish voice.

Moving the stuff toy out of her face, Dolores saw that it was a small boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform.

"It's nice to meet you, I like your bunny," Dolores said with a sickly sweet smile when she noticed that the rabbit was pink.

"Yayay! Thank you! My name's too long to say so you can call me Hunni!" the boy, now known as Hunni said as he hugged the rabbit to his chest.

"It's nice to meet you Hunni, you can call me Dolores," Dolores said with a forced smile, "Now then where is he?"

"Where is who Do-Do?" Hunni asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"The person who is incharge of this meantal hospital," Dolores said as she stood up, not noticeing the tall and silent figure behind her.

"This is a high school, not a mental hospital," Hunni said as he hugged his bun-bun.

"WHAT! I'm in the presence of some little filthy mudbl-"

"WAHM," was the last thing Dolores felt as she felt her world go dark.

*****Introducing the world of Fullmetal Alchemist*****

"Where the hell am I now?" Dolores asked herself as she rubbed the area where she had been only to notice that the clothes she had been wearing had changed from her _beautiful_ pink outfit to what appeared to be some muggle military uniform.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" Dolores screamed, never noticing that she was in the middle of a masacure and that a man with a flame in his hand was sneaking up on her.

Dolores calmed down slowly and looked around the battle field only to come face to face with a black haired man as he shoved a flame at her and set her a light.

"You weren't very well trained," the black haired, flame man said as Dolores felt her world go dark.

*****Introducing the world of Naruto*****

"You're what!" screamed Dolores at Gaara the leader of the sand village and his consort Naruto.

"We're Jinkchuriki's," Naruto said with a nave smile.

"YOU FILTHY NONE HUMANS!" Dolores screamed and then she signed her death wish, she slapped Naruto on the face.

Dolores Umbridge now has a new fear, that of sand.

*****Introducing the world of Sailor Moon – thanks Amylou11987!*****

"WHERE THE HELL IM I NOW ALL I CAN SEE IS FOG?" shouted Dolores looking around, all she could remember was sand!

"Your at the gates of time Dolores you may now chose one of three doors, two will take you somewhere else," said a women in a green sailor suit.

"So if I chose right I can go home?" asked Dolores looking hopeful.

"Yes, now pick one, door one two or three," said the women with a icy stare.

"I will pick door three," said Dolores with everything crossed.

"I'm sorry but you have picked wrong door, better luck next time," said the women in the sailor suit as the door opened and a portal sucked her in.

*****Introducing the world of Rouruni Kenshin*****

"What! I will not do such work as this!" Dolores complained as she was forced to scrub the dojo's floors "This is filthy muggle work, why I don't know why you don't just go and kill yourself while hoping your born as a pure blood pure human witch/wizard, your family must be so disappointed in you."

"Shut up and clean woman!" Kamiya Kaoru said as she slammed her wooden sword down on Dolores only for darkness to have surrounded her once more.

*****Introducing the world of Yami no Matsuei(Descendants of Darkness)*****

"So let me get this straight," Dolores said as the golden haired man nodded and the purple eyed man just eat more sweats "Your dead yet your alive?"

"Yep!" they both said with giant smiles.

"AHHH! Get away from me you filthy creatures!" Dolores screamed as the two men watched her bang her head on one of the lab's tables.

*****Introducing the world of Yugioh *****

"You stupid boys!" Dolores ranted at the group of strange looking boy with cards "You shouldn't go anywhere near any type of creature!"

"Ryou, I know you said no sending people to shadow realm but……" Bakura said as he trailed off and looked at his white haired counterpart.

"I understand Bakura, go right ahead," Ryou said with a nod.

"Not again," Dolores muttered to herself as she started to notice the pattern.

*****Introducing the world of GundamWing /Ac *****

BANG!

"Heero, why did you shot Dolores for?" Relena asked.

"Heero are you alright?" Duo asked as he noticed Heero shuddering.

Heero's answer was…."Too much pink."

*****Introducing the world of can I die yet? *****

"Where am I now?" Dolores asked nervously, getting yourself killed multiple times would do that to you.

"You are here to die," a great booming voice said.

"R-r-really?" Dolores asked with hope.

"Really," a great booming voice said with confusion in its voice.

The answer from Dolores Umbrige was a simple one yet weird one:

"YEPIE!"

**The end of this weird one shot! So what do you think? Any good? It's a crack fic so it wasn't supposed to make sense! So no plot! I wrote this at 1.05am on nothing but fruit tea with a lot of sugar! Go me!**


End file.
